fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
William Afton
William Afton also know as Williamtrap he is the father of Michael Afton michael is the killer of Fnaf William is inncocent willliam die in the scooping room michael A.K.A springtrap he use springtrap (spring Bonnie) to kill the childrens Appearance William Afton is only ever seen in some of the minigames. He is represented as warm/dark magenta which is a purplish red (hex code: ee82ee) with black eyes and a large grin. The only other times in the franchise he was part of is the opening cutscene in Sister Location, when he is talking about Baby's capability. He is once more heard with a speaking part in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, having a semi-active speaking role in the night shift as Springtrap. Personality His background is mostly told via silent actions within retro-graphics, or by reading between the lines throughout the games. Between his minigame presence and piecing together information gleaned from the phone calls as well as the posters in Five Nights at Freddy's. William Afton is the murderer of the children that sparked the downfall of both Fredbear's Family Diner and Fazbear Entertainment, and started the chain of events that leads the players through the series. Judging by his actions and appearance within the minigames, William Afton is cruel and cold-blooded, taking pleasure in his crimes with an unceasing grin. In Sister Location, William told his son, Michael, to go into his own factory and rescue his sister. Whether this is out of fear of the animatronics, or something else, is unknown. Role in the Five Nights at Freddy's Series Five Nights at Freddy's 2 In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, William Afton can be seen in the Foxy Go! Go! Go! Minigame. On the third playthrough, William, who killed Henry's daughter in the Take Cake to the Children minigame, is seen standing in the corner of the starting room, smiling. When Foxy approaches the children, they seem lifeless. The minigame ends with Withered Foxy's jumpscare. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 In Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He returns as the main antagonist, along with Springtrap, the suit inside of which he was trapped and killed. On the first four end-of-night minigames, William will dismantle the animatronics when they attempt to go to the Safe Room. Upon attempting to enter the room, the "ERR" message will be displayed. If they do not enter the room, Purple Guy will dismantle them regardless. On Night 5, however, five spirits appear and enter the Safe Room along with Purple Guy. After chasing him for a while, he runs into the Springtrap suit. He is crushed inside the suit due to the malfunctioning springlocks, and the spirits disappear. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 In Five Nights at Freddy's 4, he does make a cameo in Fredbear's Family Diner at the end of Night 3, where, if the player goes back to the Dining Room when the man in the Fredbear suit is first seen, he appears to be helping an employee into a Spring Bonnie suit. Sister Location In the opening scene of Sister Location an entrepreneur is asking him questions about the new animatronics. They inquire why certain features were added and express their concerns, but he avoids answering the specific features they refer to. He is also the co-creator of the Funtime Animatronics and the former owner of the Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, and, by extension, Circus Baby's Pizza World. It's revealed in the final Michael Afton's Cutscene that William sent his son, Michael, to his rundown factory to find his daughter, but end up getting his son killed by his own sister and turned into a zombified corpse. At the end of the cutscene, Michael vows to find his father and possibly kill him for the murders, and for revenge. Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria Simulator William Afton returns as the main antagonist, along with his family. It's revealed that Henry, William's old partner, lured William, Circus Baby (Elizabeth), Funtime Freddy (And in extension, the remaining parts of Ennard), and Lefty to a place known as "The Maze" and set fire to the building to free the souls of the children, kill himself, Michael, and ending William's life, sending him to hell and in doing so, avenging his daughter's life. In the Insanity ending, its revealed by Henry that William tricked him into helping creating the Funtime Animatronics. Information from "The Silver Eyes" and "The Twisted One" novel The Silver Eyes See here. William Afton is the main antagonist of the novel Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. ''. He is described as a thin man whose clothes seem big on him; he was once fat, but later lost weight as the years passed. He has symetrical scars on both sides of his neck and on his back. It is unknown how he got these scars. The Twisted Ones William returns as Springtrap in the second novel of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. Trivia *William Afton's true physical appearance has never been revealed. **Although in FNaF: The Silver Eyes, He is described as a thin man whose clothes seem big on him; he was once fat, but later lost weight as the years passed. He has scars on both sides of his neck and on his back. It is unknown how he got these scars, although they could possibly be from the springlock suit he wore. *For the longest time Michael Afton was thought to be the same entity as William Afton, but it was figured out in the final cutscene in V. Hard Golden Freddy preset (Custom Night) that he was not. *William seems to have a British accent, with his Daughter and Son having one too. *In the Silver Eyes and The Twisted Ones, William becomes Springtrap, like in the games, and Michael and his sister don't exist. **Though the person who becomes Golden Freddy is named Micheal. *William seems to have 3 children, his son Michael, a daughter, and younger son (FNaF 4 Crying Child), *William appears in the ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2, 3, and 4 Minigames, the Foxy Go! Go! Go! Minigame and the Take Cake to the Children Minigame, Save Them, and Follow Me. Gallery Pink Guy.png|William in the Foxy Go! Go! Go! Minigame. Purple Person.png|William in the Take Cake to the Children Minigame. Purple Car.png|William's car from the Take Cake to the Children Minigame. Take_Cake.gif|William about to kill Henry's Daughter at Fredbear's. Go_Go_Go_01.gif|Pre-Withered Foxy about to find the children that William killed. ThePuppet.png|William murdering Henry's Daughter outside of Fredbear's. Stuff3.gif|William Stuffing A Employee in A Suit Purple man.png|William In SAVETHEM Minigame Purple Guy Walk West Gif.gif|William in FNaF 3 Night Minigame 05A.gif|William in the Safe Room. Purple_Guy_Death_Gif_2.gif|William Having A SpringLock Failure Category:People Category:Male